April's Sexual Awakening
by Be Obscene
Summary: Taking place some time after Out of The Shadows (2016). April assists police chief Rebecca Vincent and things get dangerous then hot and steamy. Femslash. Oneshot. Requested. Strong sexual content. Beware.


**April has some fun with the chief of police. Takes place after TMNT: Out Of The Shadows. April O'Neal/ Chief Rebecca Vincent slash. Requested by Jeremy. Crawford27.**

Police Chief Rebecca Vincent was having a day. A high speed chase in Times Square, a meth lab explosion and now a call about an adult woman posing as a student at a private school; everything seemed to change in New York ever since those four turtles showed up.

She scolded the woman she picked up, "Dammit, O'Neal, what were you thinking?"

April O'Neal was notorious for doing anything to get a story. The Chief never expected her to sink so low as to dress like a slutty Catholic schoolgirl. "I'm sorry, Chief, but it's not like I did anything wrong. I didn't hurt anyone."

"For Christ's sake you were trespassing for one. It would've made a good disguise if you didn't look like you were 30."

"ALL AVAILABLE UNITS! BANK ROBBERY IN PROGRESS AT THE BANK ON 12TH! ALL UNITS!" called an earsplitting shout on the radio.

"Shit!""exclaimed Rebecca, frustrated and in no need of any more insanity today. April however was ecstatic about being the first on the scene, all she needed to do was call her cameraman, Vernon.

The police had the bank surrounded just before the Chief pulled up. April was getting out of the car but the Chief wasn't having it, "Stay in the car, O'Neal!"

"But I can help, really!" She protested as she was overpowered and shoved back in the vehicle by the older woman.

"Watch your head!" She ordered before shutting the door. She made her way through the crowd of citizens. She was handed a phone, the leader of the band of robbers was on the line and he had hostages. "This is the chief of police!"

"I don't give a shit who you are, bitch! We need a chopper on the roof in ten minutes or a hostage is getting plugged then every minute after that!"

April ran to Chief Vincent's side, "You'll get your chopper but I need to know everyone in there is ok...who am I speaking to right now?"

"Eat shit!"

"Come on, level with me here..."

April tugged on her arm, "They have a pregnant woman!"

Chief Vincent noticed there indeed was a pregnant hostage. A masked robber pushed her up against a window, a gun to her head. "Shit..."

"Hey, I can take her place!" April suggested rather enthusitically given the dangerous situation.

Chief Vincent put her hand over the phone a little too late for the head robber not to hear, "No, April! Why the hell would you do that?"

"I could go in and see what they want. Maybe I can get everyone out."

Chief Vincent shook her head, that was a hair brained plan if she ever heard one, she wasn't going to let some airhead journalist run in there and get herself shot and have her own reputation hurt in the process. "No!"

"Who is that?" The head robber asked.

"Nobody," Chief Vincent said, "Now about your demands..."

"Forget that right now, if that schoolgirl wants to come inside she can come inside!"

It donned on both women that he could see them but were unable to determine where from. "Will you release the pregnant hostage if she does?"

"...Fuck..yes, ok!"

Chief Vincent sighed, "Fine, she's coming in!" She told the surrounding officers the plan and once the pregnant woman was in sight she gave April a shove; she ran up the steps in those ridiculous high heels, short skirt and tied above the belly button shirt. There was no way this was going to go down well.

The helicopter was delayed. The Chief was able to convince the robbers to let some more hostages go before it arrived. She predicted that these clowns would try and take off with April. Luckily everything ended quite quickly thanks to the SWAT team raiding through the vents on the roof. A shootout broke out inside and the Chief expected the worst. Hostages were brought out and all appeared accounted for but the Chief knew one was missing.

She knew of the exits and emergency one to a back alley. She went out alone, running with her gun at her side. There in the dank, littered alley she found the reporter hunched over on the ground shaking. "April?" The Chief spoke, putting her gun back in her belt. She helped her up, the poor, confused looking girl, looking so helpless in her fake uniform. She needed to get her into an ambulance, she had no visible wounds but could certainly be suffering some psychological damage. Her eyes were wide, she didn't blink once when she came face to face with Chief Vincent.

April lunged at her, crashing her lips into hers. It was clearly the heat of the moment. The Chief couldn't stop her, maybe she didn't want to; she sucked at comforting people so this seemed like the next best thing. It was wrong but oh so right, April's hands moved up and down her back. The Chief pushed her into the brick wall and grabbed onto that tight ass. Both couldn't help themselves, this just seemed like something they both really needed. She lifted April up and April's legs were now wrapped around her as she moaned.

Their tongues down the other's throat, this was so dangerous and fucked up, just what they needed in in their lives. The Chief managed to get her senses back for a moment, "I'll take you back to my place...I can take your statement." April nodded and smiled without saying a word. Against everything she stood for, she knew better than to take a witness and run off but that's what she did. This young, sexy thing forcing herself on her. She took the confused damsel back to her high rise apartment; she bet even O'Neal wasn't used to this kind of luxury. She pushed April onto her little kitchen island and made her spread her legs.

"Oh, Chief," moaned April.

The Chief couldn't get over that tight ass, she had to give it a spank. "Ah!" April cried.

"That's it now, take it! Take it, O'Neal!" April groaned and grunted but was clearly enjoying herself. "You must be hot, " she started untying her shirt, "Here, let me help you. " April let her undress her, tossing her shirt and skirt on the floor. Next was the sports bra and G-string. Both of them were shaking now. Hearts pounding. April helped the Chief out of that uniform of hers. "I've got it!"

"Let me help you," April smiled. Shedding her clothes it was easy to tell that the Chief didn't have the super model body like her friend but was still thick and athletic. The Chief got April out of her bra and panties and hungrily put her face between her breasts. April was getting more turned on, this was not how she saw her day going at all. Her stomach kissed. Nipples sucked. She was moved into the living room with all tall windows, comically still wearing high heels. The Chief pushed her up against the glass of one of her windows. She kissed April while she pressed her soft skin against the hard, warm glass. The Chief fingered her young pussy, making her scream and cry out. This went on for what could've been over an hour but neither was willing to quit just yet.

April hadn't had sex in over a year so this was beyond perfect for her. Next she was thrown on the Chief's bed. The Chief had something in her night stand that could have easily been mistaken for a huge flashlight. "Wanna see my night stick?" April's mouth dropped, she had never had anything that big inside of her. The Chief strapped it on and April got on all fours. She was made to suck on it, it needed to be nice and lubed. Chief Vincent pulled on her hair and spoke dirty to her, it was if getting all her aggression out on her, everything from that day and her first run in with the raven haired brunette. April was gagging on her own spit and risked getting lock jaw because of the size of that thing.

April was turned around, her hair pulled back harder and she felt the dildo entering her pussy from behind. She gasped, the Chief thrusted, slow at first but gradually picked up the pace. She slapped April's ass some more, loving the sounds her submissive was making. "Cum for me, baby! Yeah!" April screamed, this was turning info the best climax she'd ever had. She collapsed and groaned. The Chief brought the dildo up to the girl' mouth, getting her to suck it. "Now it's my turn. But you're not getting to use this on me. I want your mouth."

There was turning down the woman at this point, the Chief spread her legs and April got up close and personal to her bush. Rebecca massaged her breasts as April lapped her tongue around; her first time giving oral but certainly not her last. It was fun looking up at the Chief, teasing her clip and watching her squirm around. "O'Neal!" She called out. It wasn't her usual rough self but pretty close. April fingered her until she climaxed all over her hand. They made out one last time before April passed out on the bed from the tiring workout. She came to when she felt a slap on her ass. She looked up and saw that Chief Vincent was back in uniform, "Come on, I better take you to the station!"

April was dazed, "Huh? What for?"

"You were impersonating a schoolgirl, remember?"

"What? But I helped you at the bank!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they cancel each other out, O'Neal! We'll settle this downtown," she brought her in for another kiss; April was hoping for more sexy times at the police station but she really should've known better.

 **Well, hope you like it. If you have requests just let me know. I don't normally do many.**


End file.
